Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence
Overview The Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence, or OSNI for short, is one of the most controversial military branches in not only the MAGN but in all of Aetherian. OSNI is responsible for the data acquisition, special operations, infiltration and assassination for the Mass Alliance Grand Navy, in order to do this they maintain their own fleet of advanced stealth ships and specialized agents known as Reaper agents. Founding Well most would suggest that OSNI came from the Star Control Federation (SCF) as most structures of the Mass Alliance's navy is made up from former parts of the SCF's navy, but it's actually from the Monoga of all groups. During the era of cold war between the six nations that would form the Mass Alliance the Monoga Consortium was by far the weakest group militarily, so they had to quickly create a fighting force to maintain themselves in the new political stage they found themselves on. During this time they established a spy network against both their own population and their rivals called: the Society of Rule and Oversight (SRO). SRO operations were the most effective intelligence network of it's era that was able to keep the Monoga Consortium edge in the cold wars. During the founding of the Mass Alliance in 86 DoS a clause demanded the shut down and disbanding of the SRO, it's intelligence and networking and all information gathered and concerning it's operation submitted to the Mass Alliance; this was a ruse to cover the shift over of the intelligence organization to the Mass Alliance. The Office of Strategic Naval Intelligence officially was officially made public in 91 DoS. Leadership OSNI operates through strict compartmentalization of it's agents, operators and even it's upper echelons of command save for it's top members on the board of directors and and the chairman of OSNI. The chairman maintains the direction of OSNI and keeps it on tasks and not wasting time and resources, as such they report directly to the Martial Lord the head of the MAGN. However most don't see this oversight as enough as the saying goes "if something goes bump in the night it's probably OSNI". Various committees have been formed to look into the leadership of OSNI to look for signs of corruption or abuse of power; but none of these committees have ever found anything beyond it's a dark job but it's in the best interest of the Mass Alliance. Directors There are 10-11 known directors of OSNI depending on who you ask, given that they use the Ocwus alphabet it is possible that there are as many as 25, each with their own role and code name. * Director A- The chairman. Head of OSNI and maintains order and direction of the Office * Director B- The mirror. Largely known for censoring data coming in and out of OSNI, they are often associated with propaganda but this isn't entirely the case. * Director C- The sword. In charge of domestic intelligence within the Mass Alliance and allied nations * Director D- The lance. In charge of foreign intelligence outside the Mass Alliance and her allies * Director E- The chess master. In charge of operation dispatch of Reaper agents. They dispatch agents to gather information, infiltrate or assassinate as the mission requires. * Director F- The dagger. In charge of internal affairs and security of OSNI. If someone is getting to close to something that OSNI doesn't want they are the one who decides what to do with them. * Director G- The banner. In charge of OSNI's cyber security divisions. * Director H- The specter. In charge of OSNI's Strange Encounters division and the seemingly super natural events that occur in Aetherian. * Director I- The Priest. In charge of the SE-013 division. Little is known why this director is on the board or why this cannot be handled by director H. Very little is available on this role. * Director J- The Jester. Very little is known about this position. It appears to be a wild card to fill in where ever there is a gap in leadership, but much of that is speculation based on publicly available information. * Director P- The heart. Head of the ethics comity of OSNI. this appears to be a joke among OSNI and a fictitious character. It largely seems to be used as a way to tell others to "tameled off" as in "If you have complaints go talk to director P". Reaper Agents Reaper agents are OSNI's special forces: infiltrators, assassins and hackers. They act with almost complete anonymity and their operations are only overseen by hand full of people both inside and outside of OSNI, everything they touch is considered top secret and extremely confidential. The only thing made publicly available about them is that they take recruitment from all over the MAGN as well as the MAAF (Mass Alliance Armed Forces) and put them through some of the most intense training for four years before they either make or are washed out of the Reaper agent program. Fleet OSNI doesn't have an official fleet but 250 ships is almost bigger then some Aetherian nation's official navies. It's comprised of one ship type the Reverent class which utilizes a number highly classified stealth systems that many speculate break international law with their operation. Known operatives * Agent Cathern Karliah Operations Operations are split into three categories: Declassified, Classified and Strange Encounters. Declassified operations are operations that were considered important to keep classified at one point but were declassified for various reasons, classified are operations that for various reasons cannot be shared for safety or security reasons and lastly strange encounters or SE for short which consist of very odd or unusual anomalies some that appear like horror stories. SE's are considered so top secret that much of the data in any available report has been expunged or redacted. Declassified: * Operation Oddball Classified: * Operation Shogun * Operation long wall * Operation pain and gain * Operation new deal Strange Encounters: * SE-001 "The shield" * SE-009 "Tomb world" * SE-013 "The other" * SE-094 "Cult of Moshona" * SE-104 "The infection" * SE-714 "Lost signal" * SE-822 "Sleeping giant" * SE-943 "The unluckiest ship" * SE-1076 "Encounter at far point" * SE-1108 "Kumaro star" * SE-1127 "Arival Day"